


10: Things you said that Made Me Feel Like Shit

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

All in all, today had been a successful day, even if I had to unexpectedly adjust the alignment on one of our newest models. Damned thing keeps wanting to pull to the right. 

I’ve just managed to scrub the last of the engine grease from my fingers and have refreshed my tea on my way back to my office when, who should I run into? 

You. Of course you. Because now I’m a mess from working on that damned car. 

“Q.” You smile politely and I can’t help the sideways lurch my stomach gives. Damn you and that charming smile. You pollick. 

“Good morning Dou-” 

“What happened to your hair?” you ask. The polite smile is gone from your face now. Replaced by something closer to teasing. 

Oh god no, I forgot about my hair. I had actually used product for once, for no particular reason, mind, and I must have gotten it mussed up under the car. I pray the ground would open up and swallow me right here and now.

“Uh… Was under a car.” Bloody hell, I sound like an idiot. But you only chuckle and start to reach out with a hand. My instinct is to lean into it. My instinct is to run. Instead I freeze as your fingertips meet my disheveled hair. 

I feel an inch tall and my heart sinks. You have never taken me seriously, have you? I’m not even that much younger than you? 

I finally pull away before you can adjust my hair anymore and walk quickly in the other direction.

You don’t follow, thank god. 

It takes a week before I feel up to interacting with anyone. Doesn’t stop you from haunting the Branch and getting underfoot. I’d like to think you’re trying to apologize, but part of me knows that’s just wishful thinking. 

  
  


**James**

 

I swear I’m going to do it today. Today is the day that I ask you out. Well, sort of. Today is the day that I ask if you want to come out to join the rest of us for drinks and then there, I will ask you out. But right now, I’m standing in the door of Q-Branch watching you spar with a hacker who’s trying to get into some high level security system half a world away. Your bay of screens are lit up, each one showing something different, nothing that makes sense to me. I like watching you work, it's impressive to say the least. But you’ll never hear me say it out loud.

It takes you only an hour to completely shut them down, gain their IP and send the authorities after them. You don’t even seem phased by it, as if what you just did wasn’t completely and utterly brilliant.

“Oh, hello there, Double Oh Seven.” For a moment my brain supplies me the image of waking up next to you like this. You’re eyes are slightly unfocused, still coming down from the hour plus of counter hacking and your hair is rumpled from where your fingers have run through it in frustration, but I’ve learned my lesson not to comment on it. Though if I’m honest, I quite like the look on you. 

“Q. A few of us are going out after work today to get drinks. You should come.” Thank you Moneypenny.

“Oh.”

“You don’t have to, I just thought, especially after that.” I gesture towards the now dark bay of monitors. 

“Oh. That was nothing.” you dismiss quickly.

“So.”

“So.”

Why do you always make me feel like I'm floundering. 

“Tonight?” I try.

“Oh right. No. I can't. I have a date.” you rush out.

“Oh.” I'm floundering again. 

“Yeah. Maybe next time.” Your smile is tight and I don't believe you mean it. My heart sinks in a way I wasn't expecting.

“Right. Well have a nice time.” I back out as gracefully as I can before my face shows my disappointment. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
